


Exclusive

by rocketscientist07



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketscientist07/pseuds/rocketscientist07
Summary: How will Kamilah react when Amy is ready to take things to the next level?





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.  
> \- Warning: NSFW alert

_“All this time… I think I was searching for you. And I didn’t even know it.”_

Her words still echoed inside Amy’s mind every single day. She never intend to fall in love. She wasn’t looking for a relationship at the moment. She was only 22 years old and recently moved to New York. There was so much ahead of her. So much she’d like to enjoy before getting settled with someone. Then, she met Kamilah Sayeed.

Kamilah was different from everyone she had ever met before. It wasn’t for her age. It wasn’t for the fact she was a vampire. She was just  _different_. At the same time she was cold, distant and mysterious, she could be extremely caring and affectionate. Like in the moment she told her those words. That was when Amy knew she had fallen in love.

In the next morning, after a quick breakfast, Kamilah told her she had to go. She had an important meeting and she needed to be prepared. Just like that. There was no goodbye kiss or even a promise they’d talk later. Amy didn’t told anyone about that night, not even Lily or Adrian. She lied, saying she and Kamilah were out for a drink and spent a long time chatting at her rooftop. 

By the end of her shift, she was sitting at her desk with an upset look on her face, staring at her cellphone screen. Hoping that by some miracle, the female vampire would remember her existence and call her or text her. Asking about her day would be enough. But that wasn’t like Kamilah, she knew that. And after 2063 years, she wouldn’t change.

The elevator’s door dinged open and she scented a familiar fragrance. When she looked up, Kamilah was standing right in front of her.

“Amy, hi. Is Adrian busy? I’d like to speak to him, please.”

“I don’t think so, I’m going to check.”

After confirming Adrian was indeed free to meet with Kamilah, she entered his office, without telling Amy another word. For her surprise. she came back only a few minutes later, closing the door behind her.

“A-Already?” Amy asked nervously, without even knowing why.

“I just needed to deliver him some papers,” Kamilah placed both of her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. “See you around, Amy.”

She started walking headed to the elevator, when she turned around.

“Amy? Would mind coming with me? I need you to pick up something in my car. It’s… for Adrian.”

Amy nodded, following her inside the elevator. She felt her stomach twitching only by being close to Kamilah and she hated that. She hated that in only a couple of days she had developed such a big power on her emotions. The doors closed and before she could even be aware of, Kamilah’s lips were already on hers. Kissing her hungrily, fiercily. She pressed Amy’s body against the elevators wall, while her mouth traveled down her jawline and neck. With her free hand, Kamilah pressed all the elevator buttons, making sure it wouldn’t be stoping anytime soon.

That was the first time of many. In the next day, she was back. By the same time of the night. Apparently, she had forgotten a pen at Adrian’s office.

“It’s really valuable. I bought it in an auction a few months ago.”

After getting the pen and making sure Adrian was nowhere around, she didn’t say anything. She grabbed Amy by the hand and dragged her to the nearest bathroom.

And that routine continued, everyday. To cover up their secret meetings, Kamilah started requesting her presence at Ahmanet Financial, either to get a rare artifact she would be gifting Adrian or to get papers with confidential information about The Council. All excuses to take her in her office or at the company’s conference room.

In the days Kamilah could find an excuse to meet her, she learned she could just sneak through her apartment’s window in the middle of night. They only needed to make sure they wouldn’t make too much noise and wake up Lily.

That night was different though. For the first time, she invited Amy to her penthouse. She cooked them a nice meal, they were able to have an actual conversation and most of all, she invited Amy to stay the night. Right before falling asleep, Amy started wondering if she was ready to take things to the next level. She was getting tired of living an adventure, she wanted more.

When she woke up in the morning, Kamilah was already awake. Her gorgeous brown eyes were watching her and as soon as she noticed Amy was waking up, she opened a big smile.

“ _Please don’t do it,_ ” Amy thought. Those eyes, that smile… they were becoming her biggest weakness.

“Good morning,” Kamilah said.

“Hey.”

“We better hurry or we’re both getting late for work.”

“Five more minutes, please,” Amy whined, shoving her face at the pillow.

“I suppose I can do that. Perks of being the CEO.”

“Your bed is so big and comfortable…” Amy closed her eyes again.

“Hmmm. I thought you wanted  _something else_ ,” she felt Kamilah’s hand running down to her side under the sheets. She approached, her face getting really close to Amy’s.

“That too.”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Kamilah smirked. “Maybe you should join me.”

“Of course,” Amy sat down, to face her. To look straight in her eyes. “Uhhh Kamilah… There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“I’m listening.”

“How busy are you tonight?”

“It depends. Why?”

“There’s this new movie I really wanted to see. I was thinking maybe we should go together.”

Kamilah looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she was trying to remember her schedule.

“Actually… One of Ahmanet Financial’s biggest clients is opening his second restaurant tonight and I was invited to attend.”

“Good. Then we can go to the restaurant’s opening and leave the movie for tomorrow, what do you think?”

So far, Kamilah hadn’t invited Amy for a real date yet. She figured out that if she wanted to take things to the next level, she’d have to be the one to make the first move.

“Amy…” Kamilah sighed. “There will be journalists and photographers… We should leave it for another occasion.“

“Another occasion? Okay.”

That was the answer Amy needed. If Kamilah wasn’t ready for a real relationship, it was the end of that adventure. She’d no longer allow herself to be used by the Vampire CEO.

—————————————

For a 2063 years old vampire, time tended to pass in a blink of an eye. Especially for Kamilah. She spent most of her time locked inside that office. More than at her own place. But for some reason, that day was being unusally long. Boring, maybe. She had no enough patient to answer any more clients or write any reports. She checked her cellphone.

“ _Weird,_ ” she though. There was no texts from Amy. For the last few days, her phone was always filled with a “ _Hope you have good day_ ” message, along with those little yellow faces and colorful hearts.

She was a mortal. Maybe she was having a a headache, or a flu. Maybe she was too busy at Adrian’s company. Anyways, she’d pay a casual visit before heading to the restaurant’s opening, only to check out what was going on.

It was 7 PM when she arrived, but Amy was no longer at her desk. She usually stayed until 8, or even later, when Adrian needed her. Kamilah knocked at Adrian’s office door, he looked relaxed behind his desk, reading a book.

“Kamilah, hi. What brings you here?”

“Nothing, I was just bored at my office and decided to drop by.”

After accomodating herself and getting some of his liquor, she finally cleared her throat.

“Where’s Amy? Don’t tell me you’ve gotten rid of her yet.” Kamilah asked, trying to act carefree. She had no plans of telling Adrian, or anyone, yet. Not because he was going to react badly, but because she felt uncomfortable.

“Oh no. I dismissed her earlier tonight. She had a date with Jax.”

“What?!” Kamilah stood up from her hair, clenching her fists. “That pup… Adrian, we don’t even know if we can trust him yet! How could you let her…”

“Kamilah, it’s Amy’s life and… You agreed Jax was a good person.”

She rolled her eyes and stomped away furiously. Slamming her car’s door as she left. Who cared about a stupid restaurant opening? She needed to find  _her_ mortal. Eyes glowing red and fangs exposed, she drove to straight Lily’s apartment. If somebody knew where  _her_  Amy was, it should be her best friend.

“She didn’t told me where they were going!“

Kamilah pressed her a little harder against the wall, holding her by the shirt’s collar.

“Oh please, you’re her best friend. She’s supposed to tell you these things!”

“But… why do you care anyways?”

With the most threatening look on her face, she moved really close to Lily. Her fangs looking sharper than usual.

“Listen Lily, and listen well. If you don’t tell me where she is  _right now_ , I’ll appeal to The Council. I’ll convince them to revoke your acceptance and you’ll be left to burn in the sun.”

“I-Is it even possible?”

“Do you really want to know?”

—————————————

Amy attempted to keep her eyes on the screen, but at this point she should’ve missed most of the best moments of the movie. Somehow that felt strange and slightly wrong. Even if she hadn’t a solid relationship with Kamilah, she still felt guilty.

” _Stop being stupid, Amy. Right now she must be exhibiting that perfect face of hers and that stunningly gorgeous body to the photographers, in all her arrogance. She’s not even thinking about you. You were just… a hobbie._ “

She turned her eyes to the screen again. Something light and soft hit the back of her head, landing on her lap. It was a popcorn.

"Hey,” she scowled at Jax. “I’m paying attention now, okay? I promise.”

He cocked his head, giving her a confused look.

At the movie screen, a love scene started taking place. Around them, many couples started exchanging passionate kisses. Amy glanced at Jax, blushing a little. She wasn’t sure of her feelings for him. He was a great friend, who never failed cheering her up. He was also caring and cooked amazingly. Lily told her he had a small crush on her but, she wasn’t able to retribute it yet. Not right now. Suddently, multiple popcorns started being thrown at both her and Jax, hitting both of their heads. When they turned around, Amy spotted Kamilah. Arms crossed and an ugly snarl on her face.

“Finally,” she grunted, rolling her eyes.

“Kamilah,” Amy whispered as lower as she could. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk. In my car. Now.”

Ignoring her demanding tone, Amy confronted.

“Later. I’ll finish watching the movie first.”

“Fine. I can wait.”

Kamilah stood up, but instead of leaving, she moved to the front row.

“Get off, pup,” she ordered, placing herself between Amy and Jax. “My spot.”

She glared at the male vampire with a devious smirk on her face.

“I didn’t know you two…” Jax spoke, after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

“Well, now you know.”

As the crowd started to complain, the three of them finished watching the movie in silence.

—————————————

“You had no right to do this!” Amy yelled, as Kamilah drove, “You embarrassed me, Kamilah. In front of Jax and everybody else in that theater!”

Kamilah didn’t answer, she remained quiet and calm, what annoyed Amy even more. When she stopped, Amy quickly recognized where they were. In front of her building.

“Oh, this is what to wanted, huh? You brought me here to your penthouse so you can use me again. I’m not your property, Kamilah. Are you aware of that?”

Amy kept following her, angering through the hall, the elevator and finally, Kamilah’s living room. After she closed the door behind her, Amy shouted even louder.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?!”

Instead Kamilah planted a soft kiss on her lips. Amy mentally cursed herself. for not being able to resist. Kissing Kamilah was like being put under a spell. It was magical, eletrical, fiery.

“I don’t wanna do this anymore,” Amy said, after their mouths parted. 

Kamilah gazed deeply into her eyes for a brief moment. Even though she could  hide her feelings like no one else, Amy could tell she was somehow troubled. She unexpectedly placed her hand on Amy’s chest and smiled.

“Oh really? Because this is not what your body says when I do this…“

She nibbled Amy’s ear lobe.

"Or this…”

Kamilah placed soft kisses along her jawline and down to her neck. Those soft lips grazing her skin made her entire body shiver.

Amy’s heart started racing inside her chest as the vampire’s hand caressed her waist from under her shirt.

“And especially… this.”

She felt Kamilah’s free hand moving down to the waistband of her jeans, reaching for her underwear.

“Stop,” she grabbed Kamilah’s hand. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m falling in love with you, but the feelling clearly isn’t mutual. For you, it’s only sex. You play me as if I was your toy!”

Kamilah abruptly stopped, staring her in confusion.

“T-This is what you think of me, Amy?” She had a hint of sadness in her voice.

“I… I don’t know,” Amy sighed. “In one moment I feel we’re finally connecting, then you suddently become cold and distant again. You barely let me touch you, like if having you was too high for my standards.”

Kamilah fell silent, looking down at the floor. Amy couldn’t quite figure out what was going inside her mind.

“My apologies,” she finally spoke. “I haven’t felt anything for so long that… Maybe I don’t know how to show it properly anymore.”

Amy sat down on the couch, examining as Kamilah struggled to find her next words, pacing back and forth in front of her.

“I like you. I enjoy your company, our conversations. I long for those texts of yours, full of…  _emojis_? everyday. And it has been driving me crazy that, during all those exhaustive business meetings, all I have in mind is how much I’d like to escape only to be with you.”

She could barely breathe, Amy noticed. Anxious, she ran her hand through her long straight hair.

"Amy,” she placed herself next to the girl on the couch, holding her hand. “I can’t explain but, would you give me one last chance to show you?”

Upon Amy’s agreement, she lead Amy’s hand to the buttons of her shirt. The girl gave her a consenting nod, slowly opening each one of them. She let her hand wander through Kamilah’s exposed chest, carefully tracing her skin with the tips of her fingers. When she faced the vampire again, a small smile appeared in the corners of her mouth, indicating she was enjoying it. Finally enjoying something she hadn’t been able to feel for centuries.

Taking another step, she kissed Kamilah’s forehead, then her nose, her cheek… Before taking her lips in a long and deep kiss. 

She allowed Kamilah to decide what she wanted next. Again, she lead Amy’s hand to her pants. After getting rid of the rest of clothes, Kamilah lied on her back as Amy straddled her, keeping eye control the entire time. An attempt to build a mutual trust between them.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Amy wanted to know.

“More than okay.”

Amy’s mouth hungrily met Kamilah’s again, letting her take small bites that she knew the girl loved receiving. Amy started moving her hips against Kamilah’s  finding a perfext rhtym that pleased both them. Kamilah placed her hands on her waist, pulling her closer and increasing the pressure. As both of them reached climax together, Amy laid on Kamilah’s chest, panting and tired.

“So, do you feel it now?” Kamilah caressed her hair. “Connected to me?”

“We’re getting in there,” Amy gave her a weary, but satisfied smile.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of each other’s body. Amy suddently noticed Kamilah’s heart race speeding up a little bit.

“Amy, I… I want you for me  _exclusively_.”

“What?” Amy raised her head to face her, unable to believe what she was hearing. “Kamilah, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“This term is more modern than I’m used to, but yes, call it was you want.”

“Okay, but… you know it means you’re my girlfriend too. Right?”

“Oh darling, are you honestly afraid I’ll get attached to another human being?”

“Definitely no,” Amy let out a laugh, “what I mean is… It has some implications like, you’ll take me on dates and it won’t about sex the whole time. A relationship require other things too, other feelings. And…  You should no longer be embarrassed of being seeing with me in public.” 

Kamilah let out a sigh, finally understanding why Amy was so upset earlier.

“Is it because I refused to take you to that restaurant?”

Amy nodded.

“Amy… I… I just wanted to protect you. Believe me, those journalists would take pics of you, investigate every detail about your life. They’d invent things about you, about us. Believe me, hurting you was never my intention.”

Amy studied Kamilah’s eyes, recognizing instantly she was telling the truth.

“I’m so sorry for going on that date with Jax. I was convinced you didn’t care.”

“And I’m sorry for this stupid misunderstanding. I’d never be embarrassed of being seeing with such a beautiful mortal. I care about you, Amy. More than I’m able to show.” 

Amy placed a finger on her chin, looking at her with a playful grin.

“So, it means you’ll finally taking me on our first official date?”

“Okay,” Kamilah rolled her eyes. “Tomorrow. Wait for me at 8 PM. You choose the place.”


End file.
